You Know You Love It
by bloodyhellkillian
Summary: Smutty one-shot set after the season five finale kiss.


**This one-shot was inspired by a RP I had with lcstlittlegirl on Insta. This is my first attempt at writing smut (not that I haven't read plenty of it), so please tell me what you thought! You feedback means a lot and is greatly appreciated.**

 **This takes place right after the season 5 finale kiss, and it is mostly smut. Brace yourself, for this piece is very, very fluffy. You have been warned! I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.**

 **You Know You Love It**

Killian grinned as he pushed the door of Granny's open, letting Emma walk through before closing it softly.

"Emma! Killian!" An excited Snow called out, making everyone's heads turn their way.

"To the heroes!" Grumpy, who was standing on a table, raised his glass. The crowd cheered and drank to their return. People came forward to clap Killian on the back, welcoming him back to Storybrooke. Killian was a bit overwhelmed by the attention, and he made sure to always stay close to Emma.

"I'm glad you're back, brother." Grumpy's statement took Killian by surprise. He and the dwarf did not usually get along, but then again, neither did he and Emma when they first met. Killian muttered a thank you, astounded by the kindness he was receiving.

His head turned to Emma, who was pulling him towards the bar.

"Come on, Killian. Let's get a drink." She said, tugging on his sleeve. Killian smiled and obliged. After all, who was he to refuse a drink, or even a request from his true love.

True love. What he and Emma shared was true love. Killian still couldn't believe it. After all these years, Killian had completely given up any hope he had of ever finding love again, but true love? That was beyond his wildest dreams, how did he get so lucky? Killian hadn't the faintest idea, but he sure as hell was going to fight for their love, fight for Emma.

Killian was pulled from his thoughts when Emma handed him a glass filled with an amber liquid. Rum. Of course it was rum. He pulled her into his side, kissing her brow.

"Rum? How did you know?" Killian chuckled. Emma smiled, poking his nose.

"Once a pirate, always a pirate, right?" She teased. "Let's go find a seat." Killian found an empty table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Killian Jones, ever the gentleman." Emma commented, making Killian blush and scratch behind his right ear. It was a habit of his which Emma found endearing.

"Anything for the lady." He bowed, grinning. Emma rolled her eyes and took a sip of her hot cocoa with cinnamon. Killian laughed when Emma put down her cup.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Wow, he really was rubbing off on her.

"You've got a bit of cream on your lip, love." Killian leaned forward and extended his arm. "Here, let me get it for you." He wiped the cream with his finger, which he then proceed to put into his mouth, never breaking eye contact with Emma.

Emma swallowed and bit her lip at the gesture, her cheeks going red. Killian's heated gaze only confirmed what she was thinking. Killian knew exactly was he was doing to her. The sneaky bastard.

"You really know how to charm a girl, don't you?"

"Pirate, love. You said it yourself." Killian smirked.

"Always." Emma shook her head, smiling. "You and that hook of yours."

"You know you love it." Killian leaned over the table and pushed back a strand of her hair with said hook.

"I never said I didn't." Emma smirked. "In fact, I love it just as much as I love you, maybe more." She teased.

"Is that so?" Killian raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize you were so… into it." He whispered the last two words, popping the t.

"Well…" Emma ran the back of her hand over his hook sensually. "You know I'm always up for something new." She flicked her wrist, making Killian's hook appear in her hand.

"Minx." Killian licked his lips, looking straight into her green eyes.

"You know you love it." Emma mimicked him. Killian suppressed a groan.

"Do you even know what you're doing to me, love?" He motioned downwards with a quick jerk of his head.

"Why, I'm only returning a favor, captain. I've got a few ideas, but maybe you could show me." She batted her eyelashes. "Why don't you meet me in five minutes, hm? Then you can pillage and plunder me all you want." She licked her lips suggestively. Killian growled, trying to get himself under control. This woman was going to be the death of him.

Emma gracefully jumped off the chair and swung her hips as she headed to the bathroom. Killian's eyes followed her ass until she disappeared behind a corner. He looked around, making sure no one was looking at him before rising from his chair and walking towards the back of the diner decidedly.

Emma giggled slightly when Killian turned the corner, quickly pulling him into a stall and locking the door.

"Hey." She said innocently, looking up at him. Killian's eyes darkened, and he surged forward, hungrily kissing her lips. Emma squealed in surprise but quickly kissed him back just as passionately. Killian bit and pulled at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Emma moaned, letting his tongue explore every inch of her mouth.

"Shh." Killian soothed her as his fingers tangled in her golden blonde hair. She nodded, then gasped when she felt Killian's hand under her ass, pulling her closer to him. Emma groaned as Killian pushed her up flush against the wall. With a flick of her wrist, she returned his hook to its rightful place, making Killian pull away, if only for a moment.

"Mmh, that's better." He said, his voice low. He then proceeded to kiss her ear, slowly moving down the side of her neck. Emma shivered, hands pulling at his hair.

"Killy, we have to be quiet." She bit her lip to sstiffle a moan.

"Killy?" Killian looked up, smirking. "That's new."

"It felt right." Emma smiled. "Let's just hope no one else hears it, or my brother will be calling you Killy when he talks." She giggled.

"You're probably right." Killian chuckled. "Now, where were we?" He kissed her lips. "Here?" He nipped at her ear. "Here, perhaps?" His lips found her collarbone. "Or here?"

"You really know how to tease a girl, don't you?" Emma asked. "And collarbone, to answer your question."

Killian's now dark blue eyes gazed into her emerald ones. "You haven't seen anything, love." He winked before returning to kissing her collarbone.

"No, but I have a good imagination." She said, throwing her head back in pleasure. Emma whimpered, her legs weak from his kisses. She let out a moan, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Swan, if you truly want this, let's take it somewhere else before we get carried away." Killian held her chin up, staring into her eyes.

"Okay, but to be fair, it would've been fun." She shook her head and unlocked the door. A second later, they disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, only to reappear in what was now their house. Killian looked disoriented for a second, but he quickly recovered.

"Hm, this magic transportation might come in handier than I thought." He admitted before kissing her once again, his hand sliding up under her shirt.

"You don't say." She giggled. "There's a lot more where that came from." She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his neck. Killian moaned, his leather pants suddenly way too tight. In one swift movement, Emma's shirt was on the floor, and Killian's hand was on her right breast. Emma moaned, hands fumbling for the collar of his shirt while she walked backwards towards the bed.

Killian's hand found Emma's ass, giving it a firm squeeze before lifting her up. Emma gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist. Killian brought his hook up behind her, ripping her red bra, which he proceeded to drop to the floor. She squealed and giggled.

"Remind me to wear a simpler bra next time." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Sorry love, I've never seen one of those things before, and I've no idea how to take one off a woman." Killian kissed her left breast while he palmed the other, making her moan.

"There's a clasp at the back to keep it up." She explained, biting her lip.

"Mmh, you'll have to teach me then." Killian smirked as turned her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

"Oh!" Emma arched into him. "I will, it's like a corset but simpler." She pulled his head up to kiss him again as they fell onto the bed. Killian moaned as he felt Emma rub against him.

"Fuck, Emma." He cursed, making Emma smirk.

"We'll get to that part soon enough captain, be patient." She rolled her hips, rubbing against him and causing him to jerk forward with another curse.

"Bloody hell." Killian sputtered. He suddenly flipped them over so that he was above Emma.

"Aw, you're no fun, I like being on top." She pouted, only to be cut off by Killian biting on her nipple.

"Shit, that feels so good." She ran her hands down his chest, untucking his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Emma, should I…" He motioned to his hook.

"Keep it on. I know you won't hurt me, I trust you. Besides, it's a part of you, and I love all of you." She kissed the top of his hook.

Killian nodded, smiling softly at Emma. "I love you." He kissed her nose before reaching to take off her jeans.

"I love you too." Emma replied before helping him remove her pants.

"Love?" Killian looked up at her for permission to remove her underwear. Emma nodded, kissing him gently before taking his pants off. Emma bit her lip at the bulge in his boxers.

"Forgive me if I'm a bit out of practice." She mumbled. Killian cupped her cheek.

"Emma, you're not the only one who hasn't had sex in a while."

"I know, I'm just… I'm just wondering why I waited so long." She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into him. Killian rubbed circles on her back.

"We're here now, love. And I don't intend on going anywhere, so we've got all the time in the world." He replied softly. His fingers looped into her underwear, slowly pulling it down.

"Good, because I… I can't lose you again." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Emma." Killian kissed her brow, pulling back to slide her underwear down her legs. He sucked in a breath as it landed on the floor.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." He wrapped him arms around her, pouring all his love for her into his kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately. Her hand dipped into his boxers, and Killian almost came on the spot.

"Bloody fucking hell, Emma!" He moaned as her soft hand wrapped around his cock. "Please, Em- oh!" Killian bucked his hips as Emma stroked his length. She then removed her hand, looking up at him while she pulled down his boxers. Killian groaned as his cock sprang free.

"Woah." Emma mumbled, swallowing. She then looked around, muttering under her breath.

"Emma?" Killian breathed out, noticing this.

"I'm looking for protection." She sighed. "I don't want to get pregnant, at least not yet." She admitted.

"Oh." Killian replied. "I didn't think of that, but you're right." He scratched behind his ear.

"I just… I don't know where they are." She mumbled, turning to look behind her. Her eyes stopped on a white and blue box sitting on a cabinet. Emma focused, and the box appeared in her hand in a puff of white smoke. Killian waited for her to open the box, confused. Emma tore it open and took out a shiny little grey square, which she ripped opened.

"This goes on you. It'll protect us from getting any diseases and will prevent me from getting pregnant." She explained. "Can I?"

Killian nodded slowly, unsure what to think of the plastic contraption Emma was holding. She gently rolled it onto his erect cock.

"It's not nearly as intimate, until we're ready we'll use it, is that okay?"

"Anything you want, Swan." Killian smiled, still trying to get used to the feeling of being sheathed in plastic. He kissed her softly.

"I promise you this isn't because I don't want kids eventually."

Killian smiled at her, caressing her cheek. "I know, Swan. Even if you didn't, that would be fine. A proper gentleman never forces anything on a lady such as you. Speaking of which, may I?" He asked as his hand trailed downward.

"Please." Emma kissed him. "I know you'd never force me to do anything, and I want this more than anything." Killian rubbed her clit with his thumb, making Emma writhe in pleasure. He pushed a finger inside of her, groaning at the warmth.

"Killian! Oh, yes, yes!" Emma yelled as he inserted another finger, pumping in and out.

"Please, more." She moaned, biting into his shoulder.

"Tell me what you want, love." He said as he continued to move his fingers inside her.

"Fuck, I want you inside me. Make love to me, Killian, please!" She begged. Killian pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, making Emma groan.

"Are you ready, Emma?" He asked as he lined himself up with her entrance.

"Yes, Killian, please, I want you." She barely had time to finish her sentence when Killian slowly pushed forward, moaning her name as he was enveloped in her heat.

"Fuck, Emma, feels so good. Oh, I love you so much." He grunted as her moved above her.

Emma moaned and gasped as he changed the angle, making her see stars. "I love you too." She looked up at him. "Kiss me." She whispered. Killian happily obliged, kissing her hungrily as he thrust into her.

"Killian." Emma moaned, nails scratching his back when he hit her g-spot.

"You feel so good, Emma." He grunted, hand tangling in her hair. Emma moaned in response, reaching for his ass.

"Shit, Emma. Gods, please tell me you're close." He groaned as her pounded into her.

"Y-yes, I'm close." She moaned.

"Let go, love. I've got you." Killian stroked her cheek.

"Killian!" Emma came, yelling his name. Killian cursed, her orgasm triggering his own.

"Emma!" He moaned loudly, almost collapsing on top of her. Her chest heaved as she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"That was… Oh my god." She breathed out.

Killian chuckled, laying on his side, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, that's one way to describe it." He chuckled before slowly pulling out of her, drawing a hiss from both of them. He slipped off the condom, which he threw into the nearest trash can. As soon as he joined Emma back on the bed, the blonde lay her head on his chest.

"That was amazing. Best I've had in a long time." Emma sighed. Killian pushed himself up, resting his head on his hand.

"Only best in a long time? You wound me, Swan." He brought his hook up to his heart and put on his puppy face.

"Fine." Emma grinned. "Best I've ever had." She smirked. "Better?"

"Much better." Killian smiled. "Honestly, this was the best sex I've ever had as well. With the prettiest woman I've ever seen too." He added, making Emma blush. "For the record, I don't intend on now being the last time we do this." He smirked.

"Neither do I. Thank you, by the way. And just so you know," She chuckled. "You were better than Neal ever was."

"Please." Killian scoffed. "No one could ever be better in bed than the Killian Jones."

"Exactly." Emma grinned. "That's why I said you're better." Killian laughed, kissing Emma's forehead.

"Gods, I love you." He pulled her closer, nuzzling into her shoulder.

"I love you too." She smiled. Killian stroked her cheek, watching with a love filled gaze as Emma smiled contentedly.

"I wish this moment could last forever." She admitted, closing her eyes. Killian hummed in response.

"So do I." He smiled wistfully. They held each other close, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Emma?" Killian broke the silence. Emma looked up, nodding for him to continue.

"I usually… I take off my brace when I sleep. Do you mind if…" He trailed off, unsure what she would think. Killian was taken by surprise when Emma's hand reached for his hook.

"Can I?" She inquired as her fingers played with the straps on his brace. Killian nodded slowly. Emma carefully loosened the straps, then looked up into his blue eyes, silently asking if she could remove the brace.

"It's just…" Killian swallowed. "No one… no one has seen me without my brace before." He confessed.

"Killian, we all have flaws, but they make us who we are. I love you, all of you. Even your imperfections." Emma squeezed his hand. "I understand if you're not ready."

"Do it." Killian closed his eyes. Emma released his hand, slowly pulling the brace off his arm. She set it on her bedside table before turning to face him.

Killian opened his eyes, scared of Emma's reaction to what lay under the brace. He sucked in a breath when her fingers gently brushed over the stump. It was strange to have someone other than himself touch what was left of his hand, but the feeling wasn't unpleasant.

Emma gently ran her fingers over the scarred stump. "I love you." She smiled up at him. Killian sighed, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"I love you too." He mumbled as he buried his head in her hair. "You smell good." He added, drawing a laugh from Emma.

"Thank you." She smiled as she closed her eyes as sleep slowly overtook her. Killian relished in the moment, eventually following her into a deep slumber.


End file.
